Known applications such as e-mail applications, text messaging applications, and so forth, are configured to generate and send messages (e.g., communications, updates, announcements) from a user (e.g., a user account) or to a user (e.g., a user account). In some instances, these messages can be notifications automatically generated by one or more applications in response to, for example, a change (e.g., a system change, an administrative change, a file change) associated with the application. These applications are often limited to sending messages to or from a user using a specific communication format such as an e-mail message or a text message. The user, however, may wish to send messages to several different devices of another user and/or receive messages at several different devices using different formats, but these known applications may not have the capability and/or processing resources to appropriately format the message for each of the several different devices. Thus, a need exists for systems, methods, and apparatus to address the shortfalls of present technology and to provide other new and innovative features.